


Lying Awake

by PJTL156



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem/short story of sorts. Germany's POV instead of Italy's. Goes with "Going For It." Germany hears Italy coming into his bed. He's surprised by their contact, but feels he has to show Italy it's welcomed. Fluffy little piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hetalia.

Hear him coming in

But pretend to be asleep

Always do

Feel the [mattress](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7557509/1/Lying_Awake) sink

As he climbs in

Make my breathing deeper

Pretend to be in a slumber

I must fool him

Hear a sigh of relief

Always seems sehr calm

Never gets angry like Ich

His body scoots closer

At first feel uncomfortable

Not used to this yet,

But don't know how

This happens every night

Makes me have a purpose

Know he respects Ich

It's not his fault

He's always so spacey

Feel faint breaths on my neck

Send shivers over mein body

Try not to gasp

Feel a rush of feelings

Sweeping over Ich

His warmth soothes mein cold heart

It's somehow peaceful

Knowing he's so close

His eyes I can feel

So brown, so warm

Filled with peace and happiness

They seem so familiar

Like I've seen them in a dream

Or long, long ago

Don't know for sure

Mein past is so hazy

Don't know how to ask him

If he feels the same thing

Long for contact

Even just a brief touch

But can't scare him away

Italy's so easily frightened

Couldn't bear to lose him

Can't find something to say

I've pushed him away before

But only because from [freight](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7557509/1/Lying_Awake)

Will never admit it to anyone

Suppose to be strong, brave

But don't know how

To even show mein feelings

All of a sudden

Mein wish comes true

Feel his hand on mein shoulder

Don't know what to do

Still scared and startled

First reaction to push away

Can't believe I almost did

Think, what a dummkopf

Such a loving gesture

Almost want to cry

But always want to be strong

Don't deserve this kindness

Rub his hand slowly

Keep it on my skin

Don't want it to end

Before anything can [begin](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7557509/1/Lying_Awake)

So surprising is he

Sometimes more courageous than me

Gaze at the smiling figure

It almost cracks my heart

Almost wish he'd look at me

But I'm not quite sure

Maybe he's not ready

Don't want to scare him

Everyone knows I'm good at it

He's the only one

That knows the real me

Not as cruel as I seem

Just want everything perfect

Don't want to be weak

Maybe it's just me that's scared

As I look at him

Can't help but wonder

If he feels the same

Maybe he's asleep

Und it was an accident

But if it were on purpose

Wish I'd see his caramel eyes

Make my strong demeanor crack

There's something I have to say

Go for it and hope

There won't be a price to pay

"Ich liebe dich, Italy"

Don't know if he heard me

But that's okay

One day I'll say it to his face

Feels gut to let go

No more lying awake

Can fall asleep in peace.


End file.
